


Moving Day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys are moving into their new place and Merlin takes a tumble





	Moving Day

“Ow.“

“Sorry.“ As carefully as possible, Percy placed Merlin on the couch. 

“I’m going to call an ambulance.” Arthur reached for his mobile.

“Don’t. I’ll live.” Merlin didn’t move now that he was halfway comfortable. 

Percy shook his head. “I don’t think anything is broken. He’ll just be sore for a while.”

It looked as if Merlin was about to answer, but then he just closed his eyes. 

Gwaine brought the battered moving box in that Merlin had been trying to bring up the stairs when he tripped over something he didn’t see and took a tumble, the box tumbling with him, landing on top of him. “At least it wasn’t an all-books box.”

“Yeah, as if that would help now.” Arthur glared at him. “I think we’re done with the moving for today.”

“Nonsense. We only have a few more boxes left and then the van is empty and we can take it back. You stay here with Merlin and Gwaine and I take care of the rest of it.” Percy ignored that Gwaine was glaring at him. Some of the boxes were really heavy as Arthur had no concept of packing moving boxes. He grabbed Gwaine by the shoulder and steered him towards the door. “We’ll be right back.”

Arthur was on his knees in front of the couch. “Merlin?” He almost whispered.

“Hm?”

“How are you feeling?”

“As if I was hit by a truck.” Merlin mumbled, not opening his eyes. 

“Are you sure nothing is broken?”

Slowly shaking his head, Merlin peeked at Arthur. “I don’t think so. Good thing I didn’t hit my head.”

“You did hit your head. It looked horrible.” Arthur had been coming up the stairs in time to see Merlin fall. He reached out to gently stroke Merlin’s hair and to feel for bumps. “Should I get you an aspirin or something?”

Merlin smiled weakly. “If you can find it in one of the boxes…”

When Percy and Gwaine had hauled the last boxes up to the second floor, Gwaine helped himself to a beer from the fridge, but Percy grabbed it and put it back. “We’ll celebrate you two moving in together some other time. Is there anything else you need? Should we go for ice or do you have enough?” He looked at Merlin, who still hadn’t moved much. 

“I think we’re good on that. And if it doesn’t get better, I’ll call a doctor.”

“You won’t,” Merlin protested weakly. He tried to move but then hissed and just slumped down again. 

After Gwaine and Percy had said their good-byes, Arthur was back with Merlin.

“Do you need more painkillers? Something to drink? Should I call for a pizza? Are you hungry?”

“Arthur?”

“How about I put in a movie, Gwaine already set up the TV set, we could watch something.”

“Arthur?”

“Or should I try to find that salve, so I can put it on the worst bruises? You must feel like one giant bruise, all tender.”

“Yup, that’s me, giant walking bruise.”

“You’re not going anywhere! Or do you need to go to the loo? Let me help you.”

“Arthur?”

“Huh?”

“Just…stay here?”

“You mean…all silent and all?”

Merlin chuckled. “Exactly.” He closed his eyes and reached for his boyfriend’s hand.


End file.
